parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pomeranian Dog Princess
Alaina1397's movie-spoof of "The Swan Princess." Cast: *Baby Odette - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Young Odette - Toddler Moana (Moana) *Mid-teen Odette - Young Moana (Moana) *Young Adult Odette - Adult Moana (Moana) *Adult Odette - Katie (The Secret Life of Pets) *Swan Odette - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Young Derek - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Mid-teen Derek - Young Andy Davis (Toy Story) *Young Adult Derek - Teenage Andy Davis (Toy Story 3) *Adult Derek - Robinson Crusoe (The Wild Life) *Lord Rothbart - Raiden the Moon King (Kubo and the Two Strings) *Rothbart's Back-Up Singers - The Chipettes (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Great Animal - Raiden the Moon King as the Moon Beast (Kubo and the Two Strings) *Jean-Bob - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Speed - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Puffin - Blu (Rio) *Queen Uberta - Mrs. Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Bird Uberta - Kiki (The Wild Life) *King William - Tui (Moana) *King William's Captain - The Conductor (The Polar Express) *Lord Rogers - Mr. Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Reptile Rogers - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Bromley - Gru (Despicable Me) *Monkey Bromley - Johnny (Sing) *Chamberlain - Johnathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Pig Chamberlain - Gunter (Sing) *Bridgit the Witch - Mavis (The Transylvania) *Target Practice Elephant - Manny (Ice Age) *Target Practice Fox - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Target Practice Lion - Diego (Ice Age) *Target Practice Bear - Boog (Open Season) *Target Practice Moose - Maximus (Tangled) *Target Practice Stork - Junior (Storks) *Target Practice Boar - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Target Practice Duck - Sweet Pea (The Secret Life of Pets) *Target Practice Rabbit - Clint (Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade) *Alligators in the Moat - Allegators (The Secret Life of Pets) *Mouse - Buddy (The Nut Job) *Dragon - Carnotaur (Dinosaur) *Fly - Reggie (Free Birds) *Dragonfly - Tiberius (The Secret Life of Pets) *The Singing Men - Settles (Pochantas) *The Princesses on Parade - Merida (Brave), Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz), Katniss (The Hunger Games), Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo), Lana (The Nut Job), Elsa and Anna (Frozen), Eep (The Croods), Martha May Whovier (Dr. Suess' How the Grinch Stole Christmas) and Tulip (Storks) *The Singing Chorus during "Princesses on Parade" - 1 2 3 *The Birds in Puffin's Army - Rafael, Nico and Pedro (Rio) *The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him - Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) *The Lady who faints after seeing a frog - Nanny (101 Dalmatians (1961)) Scenes *The Pomeranian Dog Princess part 1 - Prologue *The Pomeranian Dog Princess part 2 - "This is My Idea" *The Pomeranian Dog Princess part 3 - What Else is There? *The Pomeranian Dog Princess part 4 - Raiden the Moon King Attacks Tui *The Pomeranian Dog Princess part 5 - At Pomeranian Dog Lake *The Pomeranian Dog Princess part 6 - "Practice, Practice, Practice" *The Pomeranian Dog Princess part 7 - 'Assemble for Counting'/Catching Fire *The Pomeranian Dog Princess part 8 - Mike Wazowski and Sulley/"Far Longer Than Forever" *The Pomeranian Dog Princess part 9 - Blu/Katie and Raiden the Moon King's Confrontation *The Pomeranian Dog Princess part 10 - Mrs. Templeton and Mr. Templeton/Robinson Crusoe in the Library *The Pomeranian Dog Princess part 11 - "No Fear" *The Pomeranian Dog Princess part 12 - Robinson Crusoe and Gru/The Search Begins *The Pomeranian Dog Princess part 13 - It's Not What It Seems *The Pomeranian Dog Princess part 14 - Robinson Crusoe Finds Kaite/Raiden the Moon King Confronts Again *The Pomeranian Dog Princess part 15 - Raiden the Moon King's Latest Scheme Yet ("No More Mr. Nice Guy") *The Pomeranian Dog Princess part 16 - Where is Gru?/At Raiden the Moon King's Dungeon *The Pomeranian Dog Princess part 17 - At Mrs. Templeton's Kingdom ("To The Ball") *The Pomeranian Dog Princess part 18 - Blu's Big Idea/"Princesses on Parade" *The Pomeranian Dog Princess part 19 - An Unexpected Guest *The Pomeranian Dog Princess part 20 - Gator-Aid *The Pomeranian Dog Princess part 21 - In the Ballroom/Katie Flies, Robinson Crusoe Gallops *The Pomeranian Dog Princess part 22 - Robinson Crusoe Battles Raiden the Moon King *The Pomeranian Dog Princess part 23 - Happily Ever After *The Pomeranian Dog Princess part 24 - End Credits part 1 ("Far Longer Than Forever End Title)") *The Pomeranian Dog Princess part 25 - End Credits part 2 ("Eternity")